


Imaginary Friends

by justjess01



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, The Swing Set (Andi Mack), Tyrus Week (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjess01/pseuds/justjess01
Summary: Cyrus always talks about his childhood friend TJ, a boy who used to swing with him at the park. Cyrus' two best friends think he's an imaginary friend. After 10 years, TJ unexpectedly shows up at the swings again.





	Imaginary Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to contribute to Tyrus week by writing a fic. I may write some more fics, so if you have any prompts send me an ask on tumblr -- @disfunctionaljess

Cyrus loved his friends, but sometimes they really did get under his skin. Like most days of the summer, Cyrus and his friends were hanging at The Spoon. While munching on baby taters, Cyrus was narrating another one of his stories. 

"Here we go again," Buffy rolled her eyes. "Can't you tell us stories about _real_ people."

"TJ is a real person. Why don't you ever believe me," Cyrus whined. He was tired of Buffy acting like she knew everything about his past.

It was like a routine. Every time Cyrus spoke of TJ, he'd get treated like he was crazy. TJ Kippen was Cyrus' childhood best friend. When he was 5 years old, he stumbled across the other boy in the park. The blonde haired, green eyed boy was swinging so high it looked like he could touch the clouds. Five year old Cyrus was astonished, as he could barely make it a few inches off the ground without freaking out. The two became friends after TJ taught Cyrus to swing higher and gave him an underdog. Both boys made a promise; every Saturday at noon they would meet at the swings. 

"Well, at least Andi believes me," he looked at the other girl with pleading eyes. 

"I don't know...it does kinda sound made up," Andi shrugged. She patted Cyrus' shoulder when she saw the boy’s exasperated expression.

Cyrus didn't understand what made his friends believe TJ was a figment of his imagination. He stood up from his chair abruptly. Popping one last baby tater in his mouth, Cyrus stormed out of The Spoon. Maybe he could go find some friends that would actually believe him for once. Sometimes he wondered if Andi and Buffy were jealous that they weren't his first best friends. TJ Kippen was the first best friend Cyrus ever had. Ever since the other boy moved, Cyrus felt like something in his life was missing.

-

_Flashback_

_Cyrus was sitting on the swings anxiously waiting for the arrival of his best friend. Since he lived closer than TJ, he was always the first to arrive._

_To pass the time Cyrus sung while swinging, "Legs go up, legs go down, that's how the swing goes round, drag your feet you go slow, the more you drag the less you go."_

_"Nice song," a voice came from Cyrus' left. When he looked towards the sound, his eyes met TJ's. The slightly taller boy sat down on the unoccupied swing._

_Similar to all the other times, the boys continued to talk while swinging. Their tiny hands were intertwined and swinging as they did. They shared stories and laughed so hard they almost fell. Cyrus couldn't connect with any other kid the way he did with TJ._

_Time passed rapidly and before he knew it TJ's dad was telling him it was time to go. They stood from the swings and turned towards each other. For some reason, Cyrus felt like something was off. TJ's eyes looked watery and he was playing with the strings of his hoodie. It reminded Cyrus of the time his mom yelled at him for coloring on the wall; TJ looked upset._

_"My daddy said this is the last time I'll be here," TJ finally spoke. "He said we're going to a place called cali-califoona."_

_Cyrus just looked at him with his brows furrowed. What TJ was telling him just sounded silly. It didn't make sense that his best friend was going to some place with a weird name. It didn't make sense that it would keep him from coming to the swings. Nothing was making sense to the 5 year old boy._

_It didn't make sense to TJ either. All he knew was his parents told him he wouldn't see Cyrus anymore. Tears trailed down TJ’s face because he didn't want to leave; he just wanted to swing with the boy in front of him. Like the sweet kid he was, Cyrus stepped forward to give TJ a hug. He was always taught that hugs make people feel better._

_They stood there hugging until TJ’s dad called for him again. Both boys released their arms and stepped back. TJ hesitated before stepping forward again. He gave Cyrus a small peck on the cheek just like he’d seen people do on this parent’s tv. With one last wave he sauntered over to his dad._

_Cyrus still went to the swings the following weeks until he realized TJ was right. It was the last time they’d ever see each other._

_-_

Lost in thought, Cyrus made his way to the park. Whenever he felt down, he went to the swings. He knew his friends meant no harm when they debunked his stories, but it still managed to make him feel insecure. Maybe they were right and TJ was just an imaginary friend. It was time to stop sharing his silly little stories. 

As Cyrus arrived, there was a light breeze swaying the trees. He strolled to the swing he always sat on, stopping in his tracks when he noticed another person. Another boy around his age occupied the swing next to his. He looked lost in his head. 

“Um hi,” Cyrus greeted while settling onto the black swing. 

“Sorry I was just leaving,” the tall blonde boy stood up suddenly. Though, he looked hesitant to walk away. 

“No don’t!” Cyrus gestured toward where the other was previously sitting. “You look like you could use it.” 

Finally green eyes met Cyrus’ brown eyes. He felt a sense of familiarity, but couldn’t comprehend where it came from. The other teen rested on the swing once again. 

“So...you come here often,” blondie eyed Cyrus up and down. 

“Only when I feel insecure about myself...so fairly often.” Cyrus reached a hand for the other to shake. “I’m Cyrus,” he introduced himself. The other boys hand felt firm in his smaller one. 

“TJ,” he released his hand from Cyrus’ and smiled. 

It took a second for Cyrus to put the puzzle pieces together. He felt the air get knocked out of his lungs. TJ was sitting right next to him with the same warm, green eyes Cyrus remembered. His blonde hair was similar but now had gel in it. Since he was out and proud, Cyrus could even admit TJ was very handsome. 

“Dude, you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” TJ chuckled at Cyrus’ face. “Is my name really _that_ amazing.” 

“This can’t be real,” Cyrus said in shock. 

TJ didn’t get what was going on with the dark haired boy-- Not until he took a good look at him. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. 

“Wait a minute… no way,” he excitedly jumped up from the swing. “Underdog!”

Cyrus mirrored him in standing up and nodded his head vigorously. The two of them had the biggest grin on their faces. TJ closed the space in between them engulfing the slightly shorter boy in a hug. 

And if both of them felt their heart rate pick up, nobody had to know.

-

Hours passed and the sky was painted an orange-ish color. Cyrus and TJ were perched on a rock by a small pond. They went back and forth sharing stories and laughing like old times. They even made sure to exchange numbers. It was when Cyrus asked a certain question that the mood shifted. 

“You never told me why you’re back in Shadyside.”

The smile on TJ’s face shifted. There was a mix of anger and sorrow that overtook his face. 

“Never mind, you don’t have to tell me anything. I’m just glad you’re back.” Cyrus gave him a soft smile. 

“No I want to,” TJ sighed. “Basically I-um I came out to my mom as gay. Turns out she’s a major homophobe. My sister Amber also came out when she was defending me. We decided to come live with our Aunt who happens to live in Shadyside.” 

“What about your dad?” Cyrus questioned. He saw TJ’s lips curve into a deeper frown. Maybe he should just stop talking. 

“He died a few years after we moved to California.” TJ paused before speaking again, “It just sucks because I know he would’ve accepted us. I think my mom would’ve if he was still here. She changed a lot after he died.”

A hand reached out to gently rest on top of TJ’s. Cyrus always liked giving physical comfort rather than words. Though he was good with words, due to having 4 therapists as parents, he didn’t think they were needed. A small blush reached TJ’s cheeks. For all the “tough guy” stories he told, Cyrus could tell TJ was actually a huge softie. Their hands ended up intertwined reminding them of when they were little. 

A buzzing sound ruined their bubble of ease. Both of them looked to the source which happened to be Cyrus’ phone. He picked it up seeing he had several notifications. Andi, Buffy, and Jonah all texted similar things alluding to what happened in the spoon. The most recent text was from his mom. 

“Ugh mom says I gotta scoot,” Cyrus said disappointedly. He didn’t want to leave the boy yet--- they still had so much to catch up on. Of course, he was just being dramatic as usual. They had plenty of opportunities to hang.

“Can we hang again tomorrow?” TJ questioned as if he just read the other’s mind. 

“Of course! We can go to The Spoon their baby taters are to die for.”

“It’s a date!” TJ enthusiastically said before walking away. Even though he needed to be getting home, Cyrus’ legs were glued. Those three words were flying around his head leaving him a flustered mess.

\- 

The Spoon always had a smell of greasy food. The sound of a bell rang through the diner whenever someone new pranced in. To Cyrus, that sound was a curse. He constantly turned his head waiting for a familiar face to enter. After about the 100th time, that face finally appeared. 

“I am so sorry I’m late. Blame it on my annoying ass sister,” TJ rolled his eyes. He slid on the other side of the brightly colored booth. Cyrus chuckled at the boy now sitting across from him.

They ordered Cyrus’ beloved baby taters and a chocolate milkshake to share. TJ tried to reason that it would save them money, but Cyrus called him out saying he just wanted to reenact those cheesy romcom dates. He was proved right when a blush rose on the blondes cheeks. Things kept getting flirtier. Somehow their feet got wrapped under the table. The tiny bell rang once again, but it went unnoticed.

“What the hell,” a voice caused them both to look up. The source was none other than Buffy Driscoll. Next to her stood a confused Andi.

“Who are they?” TJ whispered in Cyrus’ direction. 

Before Cyrus had a chance to answer, Buffy was speaking up again, ”Okay first of all you suck at whispering. Second we’re Cyrus’ best friends...who are _you_.” The girl looked him up and down trying to seem intimidating. 

“I'm TJ, Cyrus’ first best friend,” he responded with his signature smile. 

Those words seemed to cause a chain reaction as the 2 of them gained matching expressions of surprise. Breaking the tension, Cyrus busted out in laughter. The whole moment felt like an actual scene from a movie. 

“Oh my god...this can’t be real,” Andi said with a hand over her mouth. 

“Funny...Cyrus said those exact same words to me yesterday.” Now all the attention was back on Cyrus. Andi and Buffy looked at him expectantly waiting for an explanation.

He told them about the events that unfolded after he left the diner the previous day. The two girls wore guilty expressions when he told TJ how they thought he was imaginary. Somehow The two boys ended up on the same side of the booth while the girls took over the other side. Cyrus felt elated that his childhood friend was bonding with his other friends. All three of them held a special place in his heart.

“Cy talks about you constantly,” Buffy teased. “It’s very annoying.” 

“Well I think that’s adorable.” TJ slung an arm around the smaller boy. Cyrus was certain his cheeks looked like a tomato. It didn’t help that his best friends were giving him a knowing look. 

-

The next few months Cyrus and TJ only grew closer. They went on several dates and eventually became official boyfriends. Andi even began to bond with TJ’s sister. The boys may have saw them holding hands, but decided to keep it to themselves. 

During one of their numerous movie dates, TJ fell asleep snuggled up to Cyrus on the couch. He took this time to look at his boyfriend. The tv was ignored to watch the sleeping boy. Cyrus laid a feather light kiss to his boyfriend’s head then closed his own eyes. 

All Cyrus could think was how lucky he was. Somehow after all these years something brought them back together. Buffy and Andi were right; TJ was an imaginary friend. The thought that TJ was ever just a friend was made up. He had been and always will be so much more than a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anybody who actually read this :) I only skimmed for mistakes, so hopefully there aren't a lot. I'm gonna miss Andi Mack so much. Catch me crying after the finale Friday. I hope that more people decide to watch the show despite it being cancelled. It'd be great for our friendom to grow and continue after the last episode. 
> 
> Important: Try to watch the finale live on friday. We need the ratings to show that disney channel made a mistake.


End file.
